


No, Don't Cry, I Hate It When You Cry

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, crying hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Hux is pregnant with triplets and having a rough time of it.





	No, Don't Cry, I Hate It When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubbaKnowlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend, Bubbaknowlton, for their birthday! Happy Hatching Day, my friend! I hope you like it.

Even though he was only five months into his pregnancy, Armitage Hux was absolutely huge. He shouldn't have been surprised though, he was carrying triplets after all. That and in addition to the bulk of his pregnancy, he had already been quite heavy. This was thanks to all of the pampering from his husband.

At the moment he was leaning, slightly hunched over, against the wall trying to catch his breath.  
He was just going to the kitchen from the living room - not a long distance - when he became winded. It didn't help that one of the babies had kicked him ribs either.  
“This is ridiculous.”, he muttered as he straightened up, both hands on his lower back.  
Sighing, he continued his ponderous walk out to the kitchen. 

Once there he opened up the freezer and started to rummage around. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out like he had just found gold. It was a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He'd had had an intense craving for it for probably the last hour or so.  
His man servant, aka his husband, was out at work, so this left him to decide if getting up and waddling to the kitchen was really worth it or not. In the end he decided that he needed it.

With his treat in hand, he made his way over to get a spoon. While in the process of doing that, one of the babies squirmed.  
“Yes, I know. Mum's working on it.”, he told his belly with a small grunt.  
Once he had his spoon, he paused to contemplate the high cabinet where the bowls were kept.  
“Ah, to hell with it. I probably won't need it anyways.”, he said with a half smile.  
Besides, he was just too heavy with his brood and didn't want to risk getting hurt.

 

On his way back to his “nest” on the couch he had to stop again. He was slightly out of breath. Placing his free hand on his belly, he sighed. Armitage really hated how easily he got tired out anymore, and it was only going to get worse. Four more months of this, with it getting progressively harder on him. He sighed, sniffling a little, and then wiped frustratedly at his dampening eyes.  
That's another thing that he hated: his emotions were all out of whack.  
Damn hormones.

Upon reaching the couch, he placed his ice cream and spoon on the coffee table and began to slowly and awkwardly lower himself onto it. When his butt was fairly close to the seat, he let himself drop the rest of the way rather than straining his arms longer. An involuntary grunt escaped him when he hit the soft furniture.  
Once seated, he cradled his belly with both hands, and rubbed his thumbs in soothing up and down fashion.  
He sat there like that for a moment before spreading his legs wider and leaning forward awkwardly to retrieve his ice cream and spoon.

As he ate his treat, he and the triplets relaxed some. He because his craving had been sated, and them because they got some food.  
Armitage suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower back and hips. It caused him to gasp, and arch his back as much as he was able. He dropped his spoon into the carton.  
His back had been hurting a lot lately, but he thought that he was going to get off easy today. Apparently not.

When the worst of the pain had passed, he let out the breath that he had been holding as a heavy sigh. He reached over, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind his back. It helped to ease the pain and pressure, but only a little. It was now a persistent dull ache.  
His eyes teared up again, and he let the tears flow this time. He was so tired of being in pain. So tired of being tired.  
It was then that the triplets decided that they all need to move around and kick him.  
He sobbed and put his hands on his belly and started to rub it to try to calm them.

“Please, not now. Please.”, he pleaded.

The triplets continued to wriggle around much to Armitage’s dismay. He kept rubbing his belly, even as he continued to cry.  
With another sob and a heavy sigh, Hux flopped down heavily on his side. It wasn't a very comfortable position - part of his belly wasn't even on the couch because it was so big - but he didn't care. He laid there sobbing and staring blankly across the room.  
He wished Kylo was here.

A few hours later he heard the door open. He didn't bother moving; actually he couldn't move. He was stuck there. He sighed.

“Armie, I'm home!”, Kylo called as he made way into the house.  
Not hearing a response, Kylo began to look around for his husband. Once he got to the living room, heard sniffling then saw Hux laying on the couch. He quickly went over and kneeled in front of him.  
“Armie? Armie, what's wrong? Are you alright?”, he asked in concern as he placed a hand on Armitage’s shoulder.

Hux looked up at Ren and sighed.  
“Help me up, please.”

Kylo did as he was asked, then sat next to him. He gently rubbed his back to try and soothe him.

“What's wrong?”, Ren asked quietly.

Armitage frowned and didn't answer for a moment. 

“I hurt all over. My back, my knees, my ankles. The triplets are restless and my chest is sore. And I'm exhausted.”

He leaned into Kylo's chest and put his head on the taller man's shoulder. He continued to cry; his tears wetting Kylo's shirt.

“Shhh.”, Kylo soothed as he gently rubbed Hux's belly. “Don't cry, I hate it when you cry.”  
They sat in silence for a time, with Kylo rubbing Hux's belly. Thankfully the babies stopped their fussing under their father's touch.

“You guys need to take it easy on your Mum, he needs a break.”, Kylo said to Armitage’s big belly.

Hux sighed heavily and sniffed a little. He had stopped crying and was beginning to calm down at his husband's touch.

“I'm sorry…. I just…. I just am so tired, and tired of hurting.”

“It's alright, you'll be alright.”, Kylo told him. “I know it's rough, but it'll be worth it when we can finally meet them.”

Hux frowned. He wanted to tell Kylo off. He wasn't the one carrying three babies. 

Seeing that he had misspoken, Kylo quickly tried to keep Hux from getting more upset.

“I've got the next few weeks off. I'll take care of you. I'll pamper you and take care of your aches and pains. I'll help you get the rest that you need.”

He nuzzled Hux's head and pulled him into a hug as he continued to gently rub his big belly.

“How does that sound?”

“It sounds wonderful. Thank you, Kylo.”

Armitage leaned further into Kylo's body and hummed contentedly. He had finally calmed down.

“Of course, dear. Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one  
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
